


Beautiful Dreamer

by ToriCeratops



Category: Avengers, Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Captain America (2011), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Superfamily, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriCeratops/pseuds/ToriCeratops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some times we forget that getting old isn't all bad.</p>
<p>Some times it just means we have had more time to enjoy the ones we love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Dreamer

The mirror at the front entrance had always been Tony’s favorite. Tonight, however, he frowned at it. Salt and pepper hair suddenly seemed more salt than pepper. Laugh lines around his eyes and lips seemed deeper, more old man wrinkles than signs of wisdom. When the click of a key turning he had been waiting on sounded from the door, he was poking at his face, pulling the skin down to check on the state of his sleep deprived, bloodshot eyes.

Frowning at his reflection one last time, he turned to welcome the two he’d been hoping would stay gone for a few days longer than they had originally planned. 

“How was the date?” Tony held the door open for Peter and MJ, guiding them towards the living room where Steve was waiting. 

“It was fabulous, Tony, I can’t believe it took us three months to make it out of the house alone. Thank you both again.” Mary Jane kissed him on the cheek, “All of her things still upstairs?”

“Yeah.” Tony didn’t let her run away without a quick hug, then joined Peter and Steve in the living room. Steve was still wandering in a circle around the expansive room, talking quietly to the tiny red haired infant in his arms. Tony took half a second to begrudge his husband, who was almost fifty years his senior, for still looking so young and bright, even holding their tiny granddaughter.

Okay, so it wasn’t that bad having a husband that good looking for going on three decades.

“I still can’t believe you actually set up a nursery here, especially since it’s not like you guys are going to have Willow here all the time. Or you’ll ever let her sleep in it.” Peter grinned, making his way to his pops, “Why can’t you sleep through the night, my little princess?” He tried to take the yawning baby from Steve’s arms, but was interrupted by Steve spinning around to avoid giving her up.

“I haven’t gotten a chance to get her to fall asleep yet. She’s out like a light when Tony holds her, its not fair.” Tony shook his head with a grin, watching the two of them in amused silence.

“Have you tried a lullaby?” Peter didn’t try again, knowing full well that there was no arguing with Steve.

“I don’t sing.” Steve laughed, shaking his head, placing a light kiss on top of a fire-colored head. 

“Bull.” Tony leaned against the wall, calling Steve’s bluff. “You sing, and you sing well. Don’t let him lie to you, Peter, he used to sing the same stupid song to you every night when you were a baby.”

Peter laughed. “MJ has a hundred different songs in her repertoire, and every last one of them works. I only know one, and I don’t even remember the words, so I just hum it, but it works every time. You could always hum. I think she likes the vibrations in your chest more than anything.”

Tony made his way closer to them, ready to force Steve into singing. By the time he was standing behind him though, the first words of the song he knew was coming were softly escaping his husband’s lips. 

_“Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me, starlight and dewdrops are waiting for me...”_

“Wait.” Peter stopped him, “What song is that?” If Tony didn’t know any better, he would have sworn his heart was melting.

“Beautiful dreamer. Why?” Steve didn’t look up, but was covering Willow’s head in soft kisses again while she yawned even bigger this time.

“Well, that’s... that’s the only one I know. I hum it to her every night, but I didn’t know the words.”

Yep, heart melting. He bit his bottom lip to hold back the frog in his throat before he spoke. “Your pops sang that to you every night the first year we had you Peter. You wouldn’t go to sleep without it.” It was Tony’s turn to sneak in a quick kiss to his granddaughter, before placing one on Steve’s cheek. “Teach him the words, babe.”

Steve nodded, and with a gentle tenor he began to sing once again, Peter joining in with a soft hum in the background.

Tony caught their reflection in the window, the three of them, standing there, him just behind Steve, head rested on his shoulder, Steve quietly singing the lullaby, their now sleeping granddaughter in his arms, and their son, Peter, humming the melody while leaning in to softly kiss his little princess.

Suddenly, what the years had taken away from his looks didn’t matter as much as what they had given to his heart.


End file.
